


let there be cake

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Series: the lance-ramon adoption [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snippets in the life of Laurel and Cisco and their adopted daughter, Isabella</p>
            </blockquote>





	let there be cake

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm continuing from the original story and once more if google translate messes up a translation just let me know and I'll fix it

Laurel hadn’t even been home for half an hour when Cisco and Isabella came through the door; both of them excited to see her.

 

“Look who I picked up from practice.” Isabella was still holding on to Cisco’s hand as she dragged him forward until they near enough to Laurel when she let go of him to accept the hug Laurel was bending down to give her.

 

“Oh? ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica Bella?” Laurel asked, switching to Spanish with more ease now over the last few months.

 

Isabella scrunched her face, mouth moving quietly as she looked for the right words in English until finally she smiled and said, “It was very good.”

 

“She trounced them.” Cisco cut in, grinning so much that Laurel knew he’d just been waiting for the moment to say that with pride in his voice.

 

“She did?” Laurel, stood, Isabella in her arms and still wearing her tae kwon do outfit; she and Cisco had decided that at the very least they could give Isabella the best possible home situation while waiting for the judge and agreed that her learning some fighting in a city of meta humans was a good idea.

 

“Yup, I had to talk to the teacher and everything.” Cisco dropped his voice in a conspiratorial whisper, “They thought it was almost like she’d been having practice with someone else. Now neither of you would know anything about that right?”

 

He looked between the two of them, Laurel caught Isabella’s eyes when she looked up at Laurel, worried, and winked, “Of course we wouldn’t. Cierto Bella??”

 

Isabella broke into a smile and was unable to hide her giggles, turning to hide her face in Laurel’s hair.

 

While she wasn’t looking Laurel and Cisco exchanged soft smiles and a quick kiss hello, Cisco pushing the hair that fell in Laurel’s face back as he did.

 

“I take it you didn’t tell him anything?” Laurel asked, Isabella now playing with the strands of her hair and undoing Cisco attempts at pushing it back for her as they walked in to the kitchen.

 

“Nah, just told him the legendary Black Canary was giving her pointers.”

 

“Cisco.” Laurel groaned but they both knew it wasn’t too serious.

 

“What?” Cisco shrugged, unrepentant “He thought I was joking anyway. If he could only see your moves and then he’d know where our pequeña ave gets it from.” He pretened to karate chop one of the cupboards, accidently putting to much force into it and actually hitting it with a yelp.

 

Laurel snorted in amusement and once she was sure Cisco’s hand was all right she turned her attention towards Isabella.

 

“All right, Bella,” Where Cisco liked using pequeña ave or ‘little bird’ as Isabella’s nickname the two of them had stuck with Bella, “Qué te gustaría para el desayuno?”

 

Isabella began giggling again, shaking her head and her brown curls bounced back and forth as she did, they never seemed to stay in the ponytail she wore during practice for very long once she got home.

 

“What?” Laurel pretended to look confused and clearly did a good job because Isabella wouldn’t stop laughing.

 

“You said breakfast.” Isabella said through her laughter.

 

“Hm,” Laurel looked up as though she was thinking about what she had said, “Are you sure?”

 

Isabella nodded fervently, more curls escaping from the hairband.

 

Laurel sighed, defeated, “Can’t slip one past you can I?”

 

“Nope.” Isabella popped on the ‘p’ in exaggeration like she had picked up from Cisco and it made Laurel bit her lip to try to keep her serious face on.

 

“Guess this means you pick the movie tonight and it’s going to be-”

 

“Lilo and Stitch!” Isabella cheered, cutting Laurel off.

 

“…Lilo and Stitch.” Laurel echoed a beat behind, smiling at Isabella’s delight in it; after Star Wars it was her favourite thing to watch.

 

Isabella squirmed in her arms till Laurel set her down, rushing off only to stop at the kitchen door and backtrack, tugging at Laurel’s pants until she knelt down to Isabella’s eye level again.

 

“¿Ha olvidadoalgo?” Laurel asked, wondering is Isabella needed something more, reaching over to grab the hairband that had finally slipped out of place before it hit the floor.

 

Isabella shook her head and instead of answeing she leaned up on her toes to press a kiss to Laurel’s cheek.

 

“Forgot to say hola.” Isabella whispered so only Laurel could hear.

 

“That’s okay.” Laurel brought her in for another hug, pressing a kiss to her hair, “We can say hola now.”

 

Isabella squeezed her tight for a few seconds and then pulled away again to rush off to the living room.

 

“Take it she did that to you when you picked her up?” Laurel asked idly, tucking her hair back.

 

“I think she’s going to for a while yet.” Cisco glanced out the kitchen door with a smile, albeit it seemed dim in his thoughts about Isabella and her dependence on them.

 

“Well there’s good news at least. And a cake in the fridge.”

 

She missed Isabella perking up at that.”

 

Cisco raised an eyebrow, “So really good news then?”

 

“The adoption papers were released today.” Laurel reached one hand out to Cisco, taking his and he stepped closer to her, eyes bright.

 

“Seriously? Like completely serious here. She can be ours?” The excitement in his voice made Isabella tempted to sneak back over where they were standing.

 

Laurel laughed and then gasped when Cisco tried picking her up in happiness that ended in an awkward hug and multiple kisses she returned in equal measure of glee.

 

They broke apart when Isabella came over and tugged on both their pants.

 

“Oí torta.” There was an overly determined look on her face.

 

Laurel looked at Cisco confused as he ran a hand through his hair while snickering.

 

“What?” Laurel asked.

 

“She heard ‘cake’.” Cisco explained and grinned at Isabella, “That’s my girl.”

 

Laurel didn’t roll her eyes and shake her head in amusement at that comment only because of how true it was about to be.

 

 


End file.
